


Practice

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Prince of Tennis shorts [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Tattoos, Virgin!Tezuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Prompt: Tattoos on Kaidoh and Tezuka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from LJ

"Na, Tezuka-buchou. Let's see how much your practice has helped."  
  
Kaidoh had been surprised - certainly - to find out that Tezuka had never been taken. He'd been sure - what with Fuji-sempai pursuing him with an aggressiveness that Kaidoh had recognized - that Tezuka had already come to know what it was like to be filled to the brim by another man's length. That he'd been incorrect was startling - yes - but not a disappointment at all.  
  
They had began easily - with Tezuka on his knees and Kaidoh on his back between them. Kaidoh had started with one finger - worming it deep while he suckled at Tezuka's cock. Tezuka had whimpered above him, thrusting down into Kaidoh's mouth and clenching tight around Kaidoh's finger as he came.  
  
Two fingers was more trouble. Tezuka, tense even before Kaidoh had put them in, gasped apologies while Kaidoh licked stripes up Tezuka's length, intending to make him shoot streaks of come across his own chest, intending to force his body to relax before he tested it. Tezuka had come splattered over his stomach when Kaidoh pressed two fingers in - too fast for resistance, though Tezuka had immediately seized around him and came a second time just from that.  
  
Three fingers... that was taking longer. Tezuka was on his back for this one, with his arm thrown over his eyes while Kaidoh mouthed at his length and made him moan. One finger to two fingers while Kaidoh circled the head of Tezuka's arousal with his tongue, tasting the tiny beads of precome as they gathered while refusing to give Tezuka enough stimulation to release, just enough to have Tezuka continuously searching for Kaidoh's fingers. And it was his fingers that did most of the work, stretching Tezuka's body slowly, pressing lube in while Kaidoh pressed his fingers deeper. Tezuka groaned, shoving his hips back, and Kaidoh slowly eased a third in.  
  
"Wa-wait," Tezuka gasped. "I don't think-"  
  
"You can," Kaidoh said and yes, Tezuka could - his third finger was inside Tezuka's body, forcing Tezuka's hole wider. "You have."  
  
Tezuka moaned, tossing his head to the side. Kaidoh hooked his other hand under Tezuka's knee and forced it back, folding it against Tezuka's chest while he pressed his fingers in further. Tezuka bucked uncertainly and his cock twitched with interest.  
  
"Aaah-"  
  
"Can you feel them?" Kaidoh asked and Tezuka nodded fast, biting his lip. "Do you think it feels good?"  
  
Tezuka took a sharp breath. "It's good, Kaidoh."  
  
Kaidoh wiggled his fingers, drawing out a sharp exclamation from Tezuka. "Would you like to feel my cock inside you?"  
  
Hips jerking at the very thought, Tezuka moaned: "Yes. Yes. Kaidoh, _please_ just-"  
  
  
Kaidoh's tattoo was hard to see except up close. Thin lines - black as black is black - marking measurements along the length of his cock. It had been difficult to get - painful beyond imagination to have a needle measure out the inches with ink on his erection - but worth it, he thought, to be able to do this.  
  
Tezuka gritted his teeth against the feeling of being stretched. It was more than three fingers. It was going deeper than Kaidoh's fingers had ever gone. Tezuka clutched at Kaidoh's arms.  
  
"Wait, wait," Tezuka said, head pressing back into the pillows. "Slower."  
  
And Kaidoh nodded, entering so slowly that Tezuka thought he could feel the veins of Kaidoh's length through the lube. Kaidoh pressed his mouth against the sweat gathered under Tezuka's jaw and said:  
  
"You've already taken three inches." Tezuka whimpered. "I think you can take four more."  
  
And Kaidoh did not tell him how much of a thrill it was to see those dark lines disappearing into Tezuka's body, to have each roll and twist of Tezuka's hips take him deeper, to know that _this_ was the fourth inch, that _this_ was the fifth.... that _this_ was the seventh inch, right up against Tezuka's body, balls fit snugly against the curve of his ass.  
  
"See?" Kaidoh thrust shallowly. Tezuka's grip on his shoulders tightened. "Easy."  
  
It was exciting to see lube covering the couple inches he pulled out of Tezuka and to see it disappear again to Tezuka's tight, needy sounds. Kaidoh wanted - not now, but another time - to see those thin lines ease past Tezuka's lips. For now, it was enough to know that Tezuka took in all of him, that he was thrashing at the feel of him, that he was rolling with the heat of it, the need of it, the pleasure of it.  
  
Kaidoh's thrusts shortened - hard and fast; relentless - and Tezuka's nails dug sharp into Kaidoh's shoulders, his legs pulling them tight together while his hips angled upward. Tezuka shouted high Kaidoh's name and came between them without needing to be touched - clenching around Kaidoh's length with a whimper until Kaidoh's remaining thrusts ended with a groan.  
  
When Kaidoh started to pull away, though, Tezuka's ankles drew him up short.  
  
His voice was rough. "All... seven inches?"  
  
"Yes," Kaidoh replied. "Can't you feel it?"  
  
He circled his hips. Tezuka shuddered. "Yes." A brow crooked. "And now what?"  
  
Kaidoh's brow crooked right back. "What would you like to learn?"  
  
Tezuka touched Kaidoh's mouth with his fingers. "This, perhaps. Will it take long?"  
  
Kaidoh smiled. "Oh, I imagine so."


	2. trace

Kaidoh was trembling.  
  
He hadn't intended for this to happen, but had known its inevitability as soon as he'd stripped off his shirt and felt Tezuka's eyes shift away from his paperwork to Kaidoh's back. The heat in Tezuka's gaze was unmistakable, now that Tezuka had noticed that Kaidoh's skin was not glossy with ointment.  
  
Tezuka had been very patient through the weeks it took for Kaidoh's tattoo to properly heal. He had, at last, merely settled his hands at Kaidoh's hips, thumbs pressing at the edge of the whirls, the defined edges of his inked serpent, and asked: "May I touch it?"  
  
Kaidoh had hitched his breath - hadn't felt bare like this in a long, long time. "Yeah."  
  
So, Kaidoh trembled and followed with his mind the path that Tezuka took with his tongue and lips until he could no longer feel the lines of his tattoo - only that wet, searching muscle as it swept across Kaidoh's skin, trying to find the difference in texture.  
  
"It feels no different," Tezuka whispered. He was stroking Kaidoh's cock through his jeans.  
  
Tezuka had started at his shoulders, tracing the head of the snake and then each curve of scale, each line of the underbelly, and moved slowly down Kaidoh's spine. He followed the coils down Kaidoh's spine and around the edge of his ribs, and further down...  
  
Tezuka paused and Kaidoh whined low in his throat at the loss - moved only to help Tezuka remove his jeans. Kaidoh arched up as Tezuka cupped his bare ass - may have gasped encouragement while he felt breath whisper across the wet lines of his back.  
  
"I'm glad," Tezuka said, "that your tattoo goes no lower than this." This thumbs pressed into Kaidoh's hips, rubbing hard circles into his back. "Even if it would have been interesting to trace this far down, I don't want anyone seeing this."  
  
Kaidoh jerked only initially - from the chill, in surprise, even if he'd felt Tezuka part his cheeks in preparation - as Tezuka smoothed a lubed thumb into his ass; he quickly lifted on his toes, pressing back, voicing his urgency in whimpers, in moans.  
  
"Do you think you could have taken it?" Tezuka asked, thinking of the permanent ink marking the way Kaidoh's opening looked as he hooked his thumb inside, pulling open Kaidoh's body, watching as the lines of Kaidoh's back shook and stretched in the light. When he put two more fingers inside Kaidoh, his tattoo arched toward him, folding upward with a shuddering groan.  
  
"No," Tezuka replied for Kaidoh, worming his fingers deeper until he heard that telltale cry, sharp and short. "You're far too sensitive."  
  
Kaidoh just pressed his hips back, opening himself around Tezuka's fingers, and said: "I can take anything," over his shoulder. Then: "Come on. Give it to me already, Tezuka."  
  
And Tezuka kissed the length of the tattoo as he sank into Kaidoh's body, feeling the vibrations of a moan against his mouth and then Kaidoh's lips against his own before the moan could do more than shake the air between them. As Tezuka fit his cock inside Kaidoh's body - again and again until all he could hear was the slap of their bodies finding each other and the little noises that Kaidoh made - Tezuka thought of covering Kaidoh's whole body with ink, with permanent marks.  
  
Then, Kaidoh whimpered, hips snapping back, head dropping to the folds of his arms, and Tezuka fitted his teeth across the back of Kaidoh's neck, feeling the edge of bone against his tongue, and bit down. Kaidoh's cry was rough, but he clutched Tezuka's body to him with a hand reached back to Tezuka's hip, and he rolled his hips slowly while Tezuka bit down harder. And Kaidoh did not buck him off or fight.  
  
But he trembled, hard, with a sound like an animal, and came.

**Author's Note:**

> nearly ten years later, i now consider kaidoh's tattoo to be utterly ridiculous, but hey what can i say


End file.
